hevydevyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Ziltoidian Rapture
"A Ziltoidian Rapture" is a song from the bonus 10" vinyl of Contain Us, released in 2011. It features Ziltoid and many extracts from various songs on Deconstruction, including "Juular," "Planet of the Apes," and the title track. "Juular" is the full song with only the vocal and orchestral layers. Song Credits *Words and music: Devin Townsend Appearances *''Contain Us'' (original studio recording) Versions A Ziltoidian Rapture The released album version. Lyrics And so, triumphantly, without even a hint of irony The hero of the day proudly declares himself master of the universe And towards the contempt, the omnipresent contempt, He replies to the criticisms, in a full, sonorous tone of voice "Eat a bag of dick! All of you! As if it were the last bag of dicks ever!" The reason that this evolved fully And beyond anything that requires further analysis I say unto thee, I am an irretrievable narcisist. I feel that which I create from the infinite sorce. You and your cronies shall receive nothing. You should expect nothing, except for my pity Scorn, and profound beauty. Dinner is served in the grand cafe of the mind. You there, come, believe. Yes, cling on to me Klingons in uranus. Quiet, quiet, ssshhh, quiet now The universe speaks to me in tongues The tongues of many, the minds of few The silence is deadly The deadliness is... Profoundly large! Stardate 59254 After months of fighting off the insurgencies, I, Ziltoid the Omniscient, with my crew full of like-minded imbeciles, Tired, scorned, and full of contempt for ourselves, (Must trust in ourselves my friends) Tell me, are you going to finish all that yourself? The knot backwards, upon his jaws he put his beard They make laments upon the wonderous truths Ow! Ow! Ow! Grab me your hand and pluck The branch lit off the great thorn. And the trunk cried "Why dost thou mangle me?" What's to be? (One is all connected, tungsten body glowing mind) Crew, we have arrived Though, this part of the universe, strange, So mysterious, yet beautiful The home of the fabled hurtling weenie bog Yes, psychoactive minds collecting into one, one, One universal testicle! (What's the point of this? Where's the happiness) Penis! (we've been promised?) Eeeyeah! Running! Bereft of the futile past and the stinking present Yes, every step towards the goal is a step backwards In terms of my ability to urinate in public. (Home, home, home, home) Sing! (I go home, home, home home) Sing to me of the stars! (When we meet you god we go home) Sing to me of physical contact with sexual organs During your formative years (When we meet your god we will say) Say goodbye, you know I've tried... But now the time to mourn has died. It's cold inside the worm Nothing ever bothers me now. Yes! Lady Vagine, you know I'm dying... But to my surprise, the punishment subsides. It's cold outside, my son. Nothing ever bothers you now. I survive Nothing ever bothers Juular Eye for an eye, I survived and god damned you, hey! I survive Nothing ever bothers Juular Eye for an eye, I survived and god damns you Juular! You gargle my alien nut sack! (God damns you) Lady of mine, you know I'm trying... But to buy the buy, this boy must die... It's cold inside, my love. Nothing ever bothers me now. I survive Nothing ever bothers Juular Eye for an eye, I survived and god damned you, hey! I survive Nothing ever bothers Juular Eye for an eye, I survived and god damns you (Say goodbye) Ladies and gentlemen (You know I've tried) Ziltoid the Omniscient can not survive on good will alone. I need your coffee. And by coffee, I mean money. Provide your income on Ziltoidian trinkets and dolls Epicloud is next. Enjoy capitalism. And then my minions, do you know what comes next? After comes Zed Squared! Tell me you want it! (All beef patties, pickes, onions, on a sesame seed bun) Bun! (All beef patties, pickes, onions, on a sesame seed bun) Oh glorious cheeseburger, the secrets of the universe Are between your bum cheeks! (All beef patties, pickes, onions, on a sesame seed bun) Cheeseburger! This is Ziltoid the Omnisicient signing off Thank you for your attention! Thus ends the DTP! Category:Contain Us quadrology Category:Rarities